1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical filter device, an optical module, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known an optical filter device having an interference filter stored inside a housing. In the interference filter, reflective films which face each other via a predetermined gap are disposed on respective surfaces of a pair of substrates which face each other (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-167701).
In the optical filter device described in JP-A-2013-167701, the housing is provided with a base substrate to which an interference filter is fixed by a fixing member. An opposing surface of the substrate of the interference filter which faces the base substrate is adhesively fixed to the base substrate via at least one location of one surface side along a substrate thickness direction, that is, one side of the interference filter.
In the optical filter device, for example, even when the adhesive fixing is performed using an adhesive, it is possible to reduce the stress from the adhesive in comparison to a configuration in which substantially the whole surface of the opposing surface of the substrate is adhered. In other words, it is possible to suppress the influence of tensile stress from the adhesive which contracts during the curing or the stress which is generated by a thermal expansion coefficient difference between the substrate and the base substrate more the smaller the adhesion surface area of the opposing surface of the substrate.
However, since the interference filter is fixed via at least one location of one side of the substrate of the interference filter, for example, when a disturbance of a frequency which is close to the natural frequency of the interference filter is applied to the optical filter device, the interference filter may vibrate centered on the fixing location. When such vibration occurs, the dimension of the gap between the reflective films may fluctuate and the resolution of the interference filter may be reduced.